


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Business Owner Seungcheol, Businessman Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, College Student Jeonghan, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Tsundere Jeonghan, Tsundere Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, dislike to love, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	Untitled

**4:21 PM**

"I can't believe that you passed that class hyung."

Jeonghan laughed at Seokmin's comments.He patted the younger on the back."Looks can be deceiving Seokmin."He said teasingly."Never judge a book by it's cover or person by your first impression of them."


End file.
